One kiss
by Lionnara
Summary: How can a just one kiss on the lips change anything? Bella and Edward was childhood friends. Bella has feeling for Edward but do Edward has feeling for her? read to find out. AH first fanfic.
1. Preface

**A/N: this is my first Fanfiction so please be gentle, yes i might have spelling/grammar error but i will my best as i can so its readable for every one :)**

**so i hope i get warm hugs amd warm welcome :)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**on with the story ;).**

**Pre face**

My Body yelled a kiss from him. My brain is asking to get a kiss from him on the lips.

My feelings are so strong that I could have screamed it was very warm feeling that Making it seem that i might needed ice all over me or a bucket of ice-cold water. Sigh.

Everything inside me is changed, I do not complain but get all the frustration and he's not. Ah, what would I have done for a kiss from him, in the center of the lips, Ah it is just a dream girl only in your dreams girl.

I saw him moving and he came closer and closer to me until we were face to face.

A kiss to keep that memory as long as I live.

Sigh.

Is there a lot to ask for a kiss?

But what about him and Tayna, aren't they together?.

I can feel his breath on my cheek on the nose and my mouth.

His breath i can recognize almost everywhere, and all I ask for a kiss.

This is the story about me and my best friend.


	2. The Begininng

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**The Beginning**

**Bella's Pov**

The entire inside of me has changed.

I've watched my best friend with many of the gang.

For them i am a nobody and outcast and maybe a nerd.

Tanya is the boyfriend of Edward and she throws herself over him which is sick if you ask me.

I sighed and stepped over to the locker and put the books inside .

I've always liked him and over the years my feeling have grown stronger , I'm in love with him; sigh i am so scared to show my feelings to him.

We are both 16 years old, he has confidence and is popular. Then I am me; I have low self-esteem and am in love with my best friend.

Edward has bronze color hair and a beautiful green color eyes that shines all the time he is 182 cm tall, has kissable lips and has a sculptural body.

Ah, he's so perfect in my eyes I know clearly that no one is perfect but he is perfect in my dream land, but I'm in school now so there is no time for that right now.

It was packed so I sat there with who I always tend to sit together with Angela; she is the best friend I ever had.

She is a real friend she's not like some fake girls at school and I'm able to rely on her 100%.

She has black smooth hair that goes to the waist and she is at the same height as my 165cm and she has hazel eyes which was very pretty.

"Hello," she said and smiled at me and I smiled back.

"How is it going so far on school?" she asked.

"It's ok" as I shrugged my shoulders.

Ah, there is Edward and his gang arrives and Tanya sigh.

What would I have done to be in her footsteps?


	3. I would wait forever for you

**A/N: Hope this clears abit for you guys. would be great to have beta so i am abit shy and it will take a litle time to get used to :)**

**Disclaimer : i do not own twilight only the plot i think if somebody hasnt done this story before**

**I would wait forever for you**

**Bellas Pov**

Lunch was painfully slow today, I sat and stared at Edward. he talked with his friends .

"Hello Bella are you there?" my best friend Angela asked. Ah I was yet again staring at Edward for what I couldn't have, known but I could only dream.

"Oh, yes I am here" I said and blushed at the fact caught in staring, Angela laughed silently, I asked "what's so funny?"

"You were staring at Edward" she answered she laughed a little again, I rolled my eyes it's embarrassing to be caught and blushed again, and of course she continue to laugh.

We sat and talked about on what was on our mind.

"Hey do you think I have a chance on Ben?"she asked and thinking she had a chance I asnswered.

"Yes I think you would have chance, you are pretty and smart and the only way is to ask him" I said.

"Yes I guess you are right" she said, I saw she was standing andwalking to him.

Ben Cheney was maybe around 179cm and light brown hair with blue eye he was average built and probably matched Angela very well, I will just cross my fingers for them and hope for the best.

They talked for some several minutes before she walked to me and she was smiling and beaming.

"Guess what? Me and Ben are going out on the weekend" i am happy for her, lucky her, I would have to wait forever for Edward.

I have had feelings for since I was 9 year old but I guess that just only friendships and Edward was just cute back then but now he is stunningly handsome man.

He is captain of soccer team along with Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale, I just stared at him, oh yes I have to admit that I have obsession with him that is probably not healthy for me.

Rosalie and Alice are cheerleader and cheer for their team and their boyfriends.

Some seconds later Tanya comes and throws herself at him and he catches her of course I wish I was in her footsteps but I could only dream.

Edward and Tanya shared a passionate kiss or was it lustful one I think it was the latter.

For a second Edward stared at me in a confused way; he kind of looks conflicted.

And the bells ring. It's time for class.

Student flocks to gather their books and what they need for class, I walked to my locker and open it andhearing something that I didn't expect at all.

"Hello Bella, long time, no see" Edward voice flooded my ears and I was entranced with his voice.

"Hello Edward" I said with a nod, yes we haven't talked to each other cause people grow up and he seemed pretty busy lately.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? hate it? like it?.<strong>


	4. Biology

**A/N: yes there might something in this chapter that look similar to the orginal book twilight, i try my best to honor it in this chapter. sure i probably failed that attempt:P**

**Disclaimer:I do not own twilight or qoutes in the book if its similar to it.**

**BPOV**

"Yes, we have not spoken but that does not mean cannot talk now," he said, I do not know if he knows but the class has already begun, and the school clock has ringed already.

"You know that the class has already begun?" I asked him annoying, he can be annoying but I love him for that, but he is too popular and is the king of the hill.

"Yes I know, but i break all the rules," he said and rolled your eyes, angry. He can be very annoying, and he has behaved a little strange lately.

"I saw you stare at me as something you liked?" He asked. Smiling that half smile that I liked and my heart pounded hard, I could almost hear it.

As I tried to answer the teacher came and broke the uncomfortable style.

"There are hours you should be in the class room?" Said the teacher, Mr. Banner

"That was what I said to him, but he breaks all the rules today," I answered him, Edward began to glare at me shooting daggers.

Then the teacher went a few yards away, he leaned forward that his mouth was close to my ear and said.

"You should watch your steps" he said and went to his desk.

It did not help that I sat next to him gulp. Tough' em up Bella tough you up i said inside me, you cannot hide all the time.

He smirked at me thought he had won in your dreams Edward in your dreams.

Suddenly I saw Tanya again and she smiled and walked to the desk to have make out session in class, where is the teacher?

"E hem, this is my desk, can't you go somewhere else to have your make out session" I said, annoying.

"Oh, go away nerd you are not wanted here. Why not do us a favor and go away? And stay away from my man"

Ouch, I must say it hurt a little to hear Tanya say those words out from her mouth but that's how she is.

When the teacher came in, I started wondering why he came late.

"Today we will learn about mitosis and cell development I know we've had it before but since a test will come out soon, that we will be a repeat" he said, the students groaned .

"Ladies first partner?" He said with a seductive voice, that it could be a lullaby and I could sleep in it.

The Microscope was on the desk and I looked first...

"Interphase" I said and noted he looked down at the notes and changed the slide and noted it downs as well, the next slide.

"Prophase" he said and noted, hmm. Is he sure it is correct?

"Are you sure that's correct?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes I am sure, just myself, I'm hurt that you do not believe in me," he said mocked hurt, I rolled my eyes; I do not go to the trick.

I looked and it was right, dammit, and he was right again.

"What did I tell you," he said flirty and stared at me, what was with him he has been behaving strangely lately, is he okay?

"You were right" I said and sighed.

"Of course I'm always right" he said and smiled too because he has to much fame and glory, I rolled my eyes again.

We were at the third slide and I looked in the microscope.

"Anaphase" I said and noted. "let me see" he said, and he looked and he said something so quiet and noted it.

"You know that you can discuss everything with me I'm a good listener," he said and smiled.

"Maybe so, but will not make your head any bigger" I said and smiled.

Before Edward had something to say and the teacher said.

"Are you finished?" He asked

"Yes she managed three out of five" he said and smiled and looked the other way.

" Fine then, you can wait while other try to finnish," he said and went and helped the others.


	5. Home

**A/N: i Put diffrent birth year to fit the age in this year we are in now. :)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight how many time i have to say it. i only own my own copy of the books though.**

**and hope this chapter Explain its self ;)**

* * *

><p>The rest of the school hours were uneventful. The school hours were over and I went to my truck which was 1953 Chevrolet.<p>

I saw Edward staring at me, as he though missed something, he missed me? No, how could he miss me he has girlfriend, popularity and a bunch of friends what else will he want? When he has my whole heart in his hand.

"Bella wait" ah Edward , I smiled.

"What is it now?" I asked, well what does he want?

"Um, we're still friends right?" He asked, vulnerable, he was always strong but I have not seen him so weak before.

"We are there if you will, we have not spent a lot of time together" I said and sighed, I wished I was with Edward, ah, when we were kids it was very easy and did not worry us, we were always together.

"Yes you are right, we have not excited much time together," he said with a sigh and went. "Talk later" I said to him, he stopped and turned around "Maybe" he said and went to his Volvo.

I jumped into the driver's seat and drove home to my father, Charlie, who was police chief in this small town of Forks, was not so much that happens in this town.

Renee and Esme are good friends as is with Charlie and Carlisle; they were talking together and smiling together when we were playing together.

As I approached my home I parked close to the house. I went into the house I called it home.

Edward Pov ( you didnt count on him now huh ; ) )

Sigh, when I saw her was in the driver's seat and drove its way. My hand went through my hair several times.

What should I tell her? "Hey I like you very much" or "Hey I love you Bella"

I was thinking of her till the family and my friends came.

"Hey Eddie boy, whats up?," said Emmett always childish regardless of age.

"Nothing" I said simply and walked into the driver's seat while the others went to the passenger seat.

Yes, I love Bella but she is forbidden to touch and i dont want to ruin our friendship if it is you called it.

I'm just with Tanya since I use it as a comfort.

I was born in June a 20th year 1995 by Elizabeth and Edward Senior Masen . Were happy families until an accident happened to my parents.

I was home and the nanny were as they were out celebrating Christmas buffet. When they were on their way home as they collided with a trailer, it was all over the news on television and in newspaper. they were most famous lawyer. It Was not long before I was adopted.

It was the Esme and Carlisle said that I was old enough to hear the truth but i can't hide there is more to it.

Alice was found on a child protect center because she felt that something would happen and it happened so the parents sent her there because she was a little paranormal. Esme and Carlisle adopted her.

She is 15 years and will be 16 in November. She has black short hair and was approx. 150 cm and has green eyes like me. She looks like a Pixie.

As we neared home I parked the Volvo in the garage and were home.

But was still not complete at home Bella has a part of me there.


	6. Momories & video

**A/N: i hope this chapter isnt to much confusing guys, i really try my best :) this chapter is a litle more what Edward thoughts and some glimpse of their child/todler memmory :)**

**i try to picture Edward almost the same way as Edward was in book as Vampire. i hope i got him in character. **

**Bold- video/film**._ Italic - poems._

**Hope this chapter isnt to early in the store if so i will try to replace with another one if i find another idea to replace this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight if the poems belong to some one then i dont own that too :P.**

**and sorry if my grammar is abit poor, :) on with the story.**

**Song that inspired this chapter In the army now - Status Qou ( i dont own the songs eighter) and inspire by Eclipse while Edward Explain what Edward wanted when was human.**

**And they are both home and thinking, i will stop rambling now.. **

* * *

><p><strong>still in Edward's Pov<strong>

When I was 15 I wanted to go to the army to fight for my country to die in honor . So when I'm done with this school I will join the army.

The only thing that stopped me was Bella ah sweet Bella. I will never forget her, even if I was with another woman. I Hope I can make Bella proud of me. But Bella never cease to surprise me.  
>All the good memories we had together when we were young. I closed my eyes and sighed. Life was never easy for us when we began to grow up, I started to become popular in junior high .<br>I do not know why I wanted to be popular; I think that the reason was I wanted to be strong for Bella to protect her from danger. But I failed miserable.  
>We could have had children together I could have been the proud father of her children and protected them for dangerous things, an die when we got older.<p>

Our mothers have filmed us when we were children, and kept it as a memory.  
>I went in the living room and tried to find this video. I found it.<p>

"**Mama, Papa," I said, I looked like 8 month old.  
>They smiled when Bella was clumsy as ever.<br>"Mama, dada," said Bella**

I sigh, Good memories. I saw more of the good memories in this video.

**I and Bella were trying to stand , we made it then fall down again.**

Ah good memory we could not speak fluent English at the time.

5 years after on the film"

**I and Bella began to speak.  
>"Hey Bella" I said and ran towards her to hug her.<br>"Hey Edward,"she said hugging me back.**

Ah everything was much simpler back then we were always together.  
>"My sweet boy," said Esme my mother with tears in her eyes.<p>

**Bella**

I looked at all the childhood memory of the video, they were really good memory we had, I heard someone who was behind me it was Renee.  
>She had tears in her eyes.<p>

_Childhood was peaceful no danger_

. It was true, everything was peaceful no drama

_But you grew up and took your way_

It was also true he grew up and became popular.

_But I was alone and waiting for you._

I waited for you because I love you.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review? hope you liked it? hope that sounds like poem in the End :) tell me what you think of this storychapter..**

**Next i will try to Explain a little bit of Alice past via Edwards Pov. hope this chapter was good as well?**


	7. Alice past & school again

**Sorry for the confused and spell /grammer error, i am well aware about it. i try my best though. =).**

**date is around late September :) ****Memories/films **-_ poems_

**Happy Birthday Edward :)...**

Disclaimer- i dont own twilight saga nor its character

* * *

><p>Edward<p>

I was 7 years old when Esme and Carlisle adopted Alice in to the houseand i can remember it as clear as crystal.

_**I was at school and started to playing with Bella. My mother wanted more children but could not get more kids.**_  
><em><strong>Do not know if she tried to get the kids themselves, but perhaps she has been in an accident.<strong>_  
><em><strong>When school was finished and the parents came and picked me up and drove me home.<strong>_  
><em><strong>As we neared home we slowed the speed down and parked in the garage.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"She is gifted," she said and smiled.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"I know, I'm glad we adopted her, she did not have a lot of friends there either, the kids teased and bullied her and even adults that took care of her, but they think she was weird." Carlisle said<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Hi Edward I have been expected you," she said and smiled<strong>_.

It was a bit of a memory. And it has Bella bond of friendship but can see that it was a sisterly and, but everything changed in middle school. I would be popular with Alice because her expertise with clothes and she had the same desire to be the same as me. But then Tanya and Co. and joined the crowd and not long after moved the Rosalie and Jasper here.

"Hey Edward, what are you thinking," Said Alice, she knows me so well.

"Bella" I said and sighed. I miss her a lot, but what will the gang say about her I would not want her to be bothered with Tanya and her bimbo gang. Yes, you ask why I'm with her.  
>Is that I do not want her to harass Bella she is my life even though we are friends and are together so much she is still my life.<p>

"Yes, I miss her too, but Rosalie won't be happy same goes with Tanya." She said with a sigh, I know she missed her, I know I'm not blood related but I can only guess it is our bond.

"For the guys I do not know," she said and smiled to me, hugged and stood together and remembered the good memories.  
>"The food is finished," said Esme, Alice and I walked out of the room and down to the kitchen.<p>

"Smell good" I said and sat down on a chair at the kitchen table.

"What we have to dinner today," said the door opening to the Emmett and Jasper standing. It wasn't long before they went to the kitchen table too.

"shouldn't you be home right now?," asked Esme in a soft tone.  
>"Yes, but Alice invited me here," said Jasper.<br>We ate for a good while to saw on TV was football match on television Emmett wanted to see.  
>I went to bed, and dreamed about Bella with the warm brown islands, the brown of her hair ...<p>

Bella

After I saw the video. I put myself to sleep. And dreaming about my dream man named Edward my best friend.

Next morning I woke up and dressed me a shirt and jeans pant. Went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I saw my perfume standing on my bedside.  
>Got it from Renee when I was 14 as a birthday gift, I used it almost all the time Edward said it smelled good.<p>

I sprayed on me the next day when I left school.

_**"Mmm, smells good, new perfume," he said, and sniffed at me.**_  
><em><strong>He is popular but had some contact with me but it disappeared after that.<strong>_

Sprayed a little and went to the kitchen and ate some cereal and put on my jacket to shoes and walked out.

When I came to the school everything was normal to be school.

I saw a shiny Volvo, which means that Edward has arrived.  
>Edward walked out of the car and turned his head to look at me and smiled.<br>Was it just me or are we two alone in the car park even though the students inside the school ready for the class.  
>He came closer to me, what does he want? I think I'm going crazy here? Did the perfume work?<p>

"Hey Bella," he said, smelled and closed the eyes "same perfume, I see" and smiled at me.

The school bell rang.

I went into English. Not much happened there.

It was lunch and the students went to the canteen to get some food in stomach.

Tanya and Edward began to kiss I turned and walked my way to the canteen.

Ah sweet torture.

* * *

><p><strong>so how did you like this chapter ? tell me what you think :) <strong>


	8. Friend or foe

Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns Twilight, i just play with them in my head oh and i dont own t.A.T.u - Friend or Foe :)

please dont kill after this chapter, hides behind my chair. you know friends go through changes. New friends etc, hope you se my point :)_ Italic - poem/lyric :)_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV <strong>

_I__s it too late_

_Nothing to salvage_

_You look away_

_Clear all the damage._

I saw Angela at the table where we used to and eat together. I said to Angela "coming soon to buy something to eat, you have something?"

"No, just go to buy what you want to eat," she said kindly. I went to where the food was, it took me a pizza to lemonade to pay to was where I used to sit.

I saw that Edward began make out ,and touched everywhere on Tanya's body. that i was becoming sick and other students yealled and cheered when made out to affect each other. I almost vomit.

"Ew, I'm getting sick of what they did there," I said softly. "I think I'll go out to eat, so I do not want look at the horny couple." I said to my left out of school to put me on a bench next to the school.

I heard some step I looked up to Edward Cullen.

"Well, well, well, what we have here is not Bella like nobody wants," said he laughed out loud. I have never seen him like that, who is he? Does popularity gone in the head for him?

"What nothing to say? Is it all too true for you Bella? Nobody wants a nerd you know that? "He said. It came out as poison out of his mouth. And it hurt to hear those words come out from him.

I began to get tears in my eyes. What Tanya done with him?

The school bell rang in, thank goodness. Do not know how long I can hold out. The students laughed at me.

thankfully, i have 1 class after this one. Beg that class can go faster so I can home to cry alone.

I went there at the desk where I sat next to Edward Cullen; the rest of the gang was there too and laughed at me.

And even worse was what was on the board lots of writing as "Bella the nerd," "Ugly Bella smella" and "Bella that no one wants" ouch that hurt, I know I should pull myself together, but we're talking about my best friend. What has happened to him? He's changed? Has he turned his back on me?

The whole class laughs at me, would perhaps not be bothered but it hurt me.

"you crying? too bad, but you are a NERD no one wants you," he said loudly and laughing loudly and pointing at me. And his gang and others saw me laughing at me loudly. This is the worst day of my life.

Biology class went slowly after that. I feel humiliated.

The school bell rang out.

And it rang out and I walked out of class as soon as possible. And took my gym bag out of the closet and went to gym class.

When I was in a girl dressing room which was very bad, let me say it.

"Did you see her, Eddie did a good job on her," said a girl, sure a girl popular crowd.

"Yes, did you see her cry, and my god, that was so funny," laughs a girl when she said it. This day could.

"I'm so proud of my Eddie, to do things like that he deserves the victory kiss," said Tanya, when ladies changed into gym clothes and went to the hall.

Not long after they left I changed. Went to the gym hall.

And it was as bad as the dressing room we' have dodge ball. And all aimed at me and laughed.

As I watched everyone else threw balls at each other and ran, I saw Edward on the other side with a smirk on his face.

I saw him cast on different people and laughing at everyone who was hit.

I have sympathy for them I feel for your to another a different side of me thinks I'm not sorry for them, maybe because I have been humiliated by my best friend who might come to be my ex best friend?

After gym class was over I saw all the girls in the ladies locker room, I waited a bit so I did not get poisonous words against me again.

After a while I went the dressing room it was not many there now, I went and opened the closet to retrieve the soap, shampoo and conditioner, and took the towel.

And went to the shower and washed me. I dried myself and went to the locker room getting dressed. I picked up my hair brush and went to the mirror and brushed my hair I tell you I'm so bad.

This must be the worst day of my life. The wild they do this again tomorrow? Would Edward make it tomorrow? I'll try to change me to show that two can play at that game.

Is he friend or an enemy? If he is the enemy, just make sure wherever you go her Edward. If he is a friend why are you doing this to me? I do not think I recognize you again, you are like a new person changed much that I cannot see you, you are my old childhood friend or you are my new enemy?

I thought about it much that I was suddenly in the parking space to the school. I saw Edwards Volvo there, why is he there? Is there training today?

I was on my way to my car; I turned my head to the Edward and Tanya snogging.

I kept walking to my car when I heard Edward's voice "Bella, wait!"

_Love one another_

_Live for each other_

_So, are you friend or foe_

_Cause i used to know_

Are you my friend or a foe?

* * *

><p>So Edward changed. we will see what Bella have in mind :) might be revenge:) might write Epov, which song do you think it fit him now?<p>

hope the songs fit bella since she is abit confused that Edward turned his back abit...


	9. Bella's Plan and preparation

Disclaimer- i dont own Twilight nor the song. own twilight and its Character. Kristinia DeBarge own the song.

Hope Bella isnt to much OOC in this chapter.

on with the story Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Am I supposed to put my life on hold<em>

_Because you don't know how to act_

_And you don't know where your life is going_

_Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken heart, in a corner crying?_

_Pardon me if I don't show it_

_I don't care if I never see you again_

_I'll be alright_

_Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,_

_But eighter way baby, I'm gone._

BPOV

I drove home after that and thought of a cunning plan on the way home. I drove a while I looked around and was far from home.

I drove out to a deserted road, so ironically I was abandoned by my best friend I laughed darkly . Muahaha, who knew that I was a little devil inside of an innocent girl on the outside I'm laughing a bit.

Hmm what shall I do with Eddie? Kneed him between the legs where the sun does not come? It could well be the appetizer for my revenge, I dressed a bit, this could be fun.

And maybe bitch slapped in the face and spat on him and go away?

And what will the dinner be? juicy as beef, hmm .Maybe see if there are any rumors? But most of the rumors most probably untrue, may change cloth style and slowly torture him, make him drool on me, and maybe change the attitude.

For the dessert the sweetest revenge. Maybe damaged his car as it was his baby, hah baby wondering what his expression looked after his car damaged wish I could have filmed.

Hmm plan looks good ... putting the plan aside, I hope not Alice feels that it's going to happen to his car.

Hmm Plan No. 2 sounds fun, dosent guys think food and sex almost all the time? Haha the funny, i was laughing until I have tears in my eyes.

But how do I get the key out of the jacket, sitting next to him, something must get him distracted. Will try just about plan no. 2 works, maybe if he stares enough at me or with minor word my chest or whole body, I might have a chance?

I started the car again, I must say the car had a personality, but how long it is for this car can hold out, it is old and can get a breakdown and it sucks especially when you are going to long trips.

I found a mall there, I walked into Victoria's Secret first, dont need as many push-up bras, since I have fairly large breasts, I have just hidden them, maybe I should show it more often?

I have a D cup . So I bought some under wear sets in various colors and paid. I have to say that i am satisfied with my purchase lingerie looked raw sexy.

But maybe Tanya can distract him in class and who knows maybe it works better?

I went in different stores and bought various jeans, tops, shoes, bikinis to make before I drove home.

Beware Edward; a new Bella is born today.

_Goodbye_

_Na na na na, na na na na_

_Hey hey hey_

_Goodbye_

_Na na na na, na na na na_

_Hey hey hey_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye._

* * *

><p>So A new Bellas is born, what do you think of the revenge? hope my spelling error dosent disturb you to read my story. Do think she will succeed with revenge or will Edward stop her?<p>

tell me what you think :)


	10. Master plan set in motion

Disclaimer- do i have to say it. I do not own twilight or pokemon nor Team Rocket and Double trouble song :P. hope you dont mind the childish in this chapter. but "double trouble" songs there was to fun to resist :P.

hope you liked and hope that my spelling / grammer isnt that disturbing :)

Enjoy the chapter

* * *

><p>When I woke up I felt i was a new person, an updated variation of myself, I smiled at that thought.<p>

I got out of bed and went to the wardrobe drawer where all the new clothes I sat there yesterday.

Thought of the plan No. 3 how much to pay to scratch a bit of paint on his car if he found out that I have done it?

How much do it cost to pay it? It called in my head, of course, his family is rich, but can i afford to pay it if he found out it was me?.

My family is a friend of his but we're not rich like them, my father works as a police and Renee, i am not quite sure yet, last time I heard anything from her she said she would study law, but i dont know if she was serious on it .

To see how the plan is her hope that he has forgotten the jacket while he was making out with Tanya. Pray to anyone in heaven who can help a little with this plan and give me some luck.

Maybe when he's training, he is focused on training as it is so maybe I do not need to worry me sometime.

Hmm have to find which day he's training , but how should I sneak to the boys' locker room without getting someone sees me?

I took a quick shower and dried me and brushed his teeth. and put neutral make up.

I took a black and white demi bra and a black v-string. I looked in the mirror on all sides I looked very sexy, I giggled.

I put on my tight jeans pants and a tight little black top and put on a pair of socks, not bad.

Put on my cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. Took me a little of the fragrance that is the same perfume that Renee gave at my 14th birthday.

I went down to eat some cereal and said good morning to Charlie.

"Wow, why all the change?" He said, he has no idea why, but I'm happy for whatever reason, it is good to change sometimes.

"It is good to change once in a while," I said and I smiled at him innocently.

And went to the door and turned around and said, "see you later dad" and waved to him, what the hell do I begin to flirt with my dad? it's just wrong, but it is allowed to have fun.

I drove to school and when I approached school reduced some speed and found a parking space.

I pulled my stop and walked out of the car and people began to gossip about who I am. Do I look that new? Hmm maybe I can use it as a favor?

"Hey, sweet, do you wanna go out with me today?" Said Mike, hmm what can I say.

"Hmm, no thanks, but you are not seem manly to me," I said and went; I smiled as I said to him.

"Excuse me, but you're not the queen its Tanya and me for you must go through us to be the new queen," said a nasal tone. Oh Lauren, as long as I have missed you. Not.

"Excuse me, but I do not want to be with a bunch of fake bimbo as you and your crew so go away!" I said with a powerful tone.

"It's not your last time you will see me whoever you are," said her and left.

The class passed after the meeting with Lauren.

Perhaps finding a revenge for her maybe? When did I get started to be so evil, maybe I could be devil's daughter? Hehe liked the idea Muahaha, I laughed evilly.

The only thing that made me evil was Edward might put the blame on him, but I liked the change for once.

I hope that Edward is ready for double trouble. Ah has well maybe seen too much pokemon in my childhood with Edward. Alice did not see much of them, but the two of us so much that I remember the song for Team Rocket but I called them the team idiot, haha matched them perfectly.

It was now lunch and Angela looked at me and smiled, "Well, well, changed Bella?" She asked, yeah she knew me whether I changed clothes.

"Yep, it is nice once in a while," I said and smiled at her. I know that she can keep secret but I know that he can dazzle people, and he will find out my master plan and then it will go down the drain .

Trust No one, especially in This plan.

* * *

><p>hope you liked the chapter =).. tell what you think ..<p> 


	11. One step closer& Tanya andthe skank gang

**Thanks to all bravery heart that have read this story sofar and maybe understand it, and thanks to those who have favorite and alert the story.**

**i will probably say this story is half way to its ends, just get the revenge done and a bit of preface and abit drama and some kisses and time skip to graduation day and wrap it and Edit. :) so thanks to for all supports.**

**i am sure i have crappy grammar it isnt my strongest side of me( my wishes to have vampiric Photographic memmory) if that helps lol :P**

**Disclaimer - i dont own Twilight only my twisted brain and fantasy :P**

* * *

><p>BellaPOV (<strong>of course)<strong>

I was sure that I am 50% good and 50% evil, I smiled at the thought. Thanks to you Edward, I'm not the innocent girl you've known.

You have created a new side of me and you are now my victim until I'm done with my revenge or anything more until you've learned a lesson.

What would I have done to see Edward in ballet tutu? Had liked to taken a photo of him in that costume and put it everywhere at school.

When the school bell rang I went biology class all stared at me as I was new.

Edward stared at me that I was something to eat.

He smiled his half smile, which I liked but I will not fall for it now he's my enemy is now. My perfect enemy.

"Well hey sexy, do you want to get to the game on Saturday?" Hmm, game. perfect. Hope I do not stumble on the way to and from the locker room to his car.

When I approach his ear I said "Of course I will, who would not see their best friend to the game to cheer for him?" To smile too sweet, I think i heard him gulping? I smiled any response. I do not care about Tanya if she would fight so she will get it, i am not good at fighting but i'm the police chief's daughter, I have learned a few tricks.

"Okay see you there," he said again he stumbled in his words, and I smiled at what I got as a result. It was not long after the school bell rang.

Maybe I should buy some sort of ninja suit?

I went to the locker and brought my gym clothes and listened to Tanya and her crew gossiped and chatted.

"Who does she thinks she is, flirting with my Eddie? I'll put her in place " oooh, i am so scared that i gonna peed in my pants, not.

"I can hear you, you know" I said with the very poison in my tone.

"Excuse me, but who do you think you are?" Asks Tanya and tried to attack me but when her hand was halv way towards me i took her hand.

"Do not do something you will regret," I said sweetly, and went to shift to the gym clothes.

Yeah this day was fun; I took out my i-pod and listened to "what the hell" by Avril Lavigne. I have seen the video of it I should be able to do so.

I can try to flirt with boys when Edward is watching me. I have been a good girl but now I think what the hell.

Good girl goes crazy. I laughed at some of the thoughts that went inside my head.

Be aware forks high school; I'm going to mess with you.

* * *

><p>what do you think of this chapter? sure its probably some error in it though.<p> 


	12. All about us

**A/N i am sure theres som errors in this long chapter. i am quite lost since My Beta might on vacation or maybe quit or something. and my own head is quite confusing and havent slept and have no beta atm.**

**i dont know if its combo with hotel/disco bar etc but bear it with me its my imagination :P ( and the scene is coming from t.A.T.u. - All about us) =)**

**i know i havent written i have been Editing abit with my recently Beta. and i thank he/her for it for the helping hand. **

**hope this Chapter will make for it.**

and i dont own twillight nor t.A.T.u.

* * *

><p>Bella<p>

After gym class, I went to the car and the match aproached. and revenge, I smiled, revenge is sweet.

"Heard that there's a party at the club BITE ME, my God, we must go out," said one of Tanya bimbo gang.

All of Tanya and bimbo gang think is sex, clothes, makeup, boys and cheer. And I forgot that they care about their reputation.

Hmm think I take a trip there to have a good experience has never attached that way until just birthday parties and host a good girl.

"Yes I am and will take with me Eddie," said Tanya and went to Edward's car and turned to the gang. "Be there" so she told them in the powerful voice and went to Edward for kline.

I have not forgotten revenge only expose it to fight for all the sweet revenge, it is my gift to port either if he loses or wins.

I went to my car and drove home to prepare for the party.  
>When I got home went straight to the room to find something I can have the party. Found a black top and a little short skirt. Normally I do not use anything like that but a new Bella have to refresh a bit.<p>

At the disco

I went in on the disco called Bite me so many bodies dancing together. I went to find a sitting room and found one in the end. I sat there for a while that I did not know one who sat next to me.

"Hello," he said with a generous voice and smiled. I looked up and down, to say that he had not been what looked.

"Hey" I said. I stared at my drink and looked at everyone who danced on the dance floor.

"Great club or what? "He asked, he havent said his name yet, what is it?

"Yes it is nice club that I have seen so far," I replied shyly and blushes. Embarrassed to almost everything.

"James," he said and held out his hand.

"Bella" I said and took his hand.

_They do not trust,_  
><em>You, me, we, us.<em>  
><em>So we'll walk.<em>  
><em>We must.<em>  
><em>Cause of you, me.<em>  
><em>And it's all about.<em>  
><em>It's all about.<em>

Can I trust James?

_It's all about us, all about us._  
><em>It's all about us, all about us.<em>  
><em>All about us.<em>  
><em>There's a theme They can't touch<em>  
><em>Cause you know us<em>

It has always been the two of us before he was popular andbullied me.

_It's all about us, all about us_  
><em>It's all about us, all about us<em>  
><em>All about us<em>  
><em>Run away if we must<em>  
><em>Cause you know - us.<em>

Edward

I was at the club called BITE ME with Tanya and the crowd. Right now I dance with Tanya, but I saw a familiar figure in which a foreign one.

Her name was Bella? Yes, Bella. What is she doing here? It seems that she has changed.

**"Nagging you? So sorry but you are a NERD! "I cried and laughed and others in the class laughed along with me**.  
>ouch the memory hit me hard.<p>

_It's all about us (all about us)_  
><em>It's all about us (all about us)<em>  
><em>And no one Can trust (it's all about us)<em>  
><em>It's all about us<em>

It was always about us, but that was before I opened my mouth, made for you so you do not want to be bothered by Tanya and her gang. So sorry.

_If They hurt you_  
><em>They hurt me, too.<em>  
><em>So we'll rise up,<em>  
><em>Will not stop.<em>  
><em>And It's all about<em>  
><em>It's all about<em>

It was just us when we where child . If any damage her they damage me.

_It's all about us, all about us._  
><em>It's all about us, all about us.<em>  
><em>All about us.<em>  
><em>There's a theme They can't touch<em>  
><em>Cause you know - us<em>

You know us don't you Bella?

_It's all about us, all about us_  
><em>It's all about us, all about us<em>  
><em>All about us<em>  
><em>Run away if we must<em>  
><em>Cause you know us.<em>

_It's all about us, (it's all about us)_  
><em>It's all about us, (it's all about us)<em>  
><em>And no one Can trust (it's all about us)<em>  
><em>It's all about us.<em>

I saw her go with a stranger somewhere I must find out where they go her, I would not want her to be hurt mentally and physically.

_They do not know._  
><em>They can't see.<em>  
><em>Who we are.<em>

Bella

_Fear is the enemy._

James and I went up to a room. He closed the door and it looks like he locked the door too.

He came up to me to start sucking on my neck. how can be so stupid to talk to a promotion in a club. But you have to speak up to people to make friends as you do not know and.

I regret at all to talk to started touching me everywhere, he would have perhaps forced up maybe.

I think I have chance to kick him between the legs. 1.2.3 Kick, I did it, but he pulled me down.

"HELP" I cried, as I wriggled myself away from him.  
>When I came to the door, I shouted again "HELP!"<p>

Edward

_Hold on tight_

Hold on Bella I come and rescue you then I can excuse me for the sins I have done.

_Hold on to me_  
><em>Cause tonight?<em>

_It's all about us, all about us._  
><em>It's all about us, all about us.<em>  
><em>All about us.<em>  
><em>There's a theme They can't touch<em>  
><em>Cause you know us<em>

I heard someone shouting help up there.

"Excuse me, Tanya, just need the toilet a while back immediately," I lied smoothly.  
>"Okay," she said and went to her gang and gossiped.<p>

I went and explored the disco and I heard the sound again and a dunk maybe Bella who fell down? I followed where the shouting came from and came to a door that was locked and went down to ask recpotionist lady**(if that is spelled right)**

"I'm sorry you have the key to room 101"  
>"Yes," said she found a key that was elegantly written with a 101 on.<br>"Thank you" I said to run to the room to open it.

Thank god that I came in time. I saw Bella at the corner where she remained in life.  
>"Hey you your pig came to me instead of her!" I yelled angrily who does so with my best friend.<p>

I went over to him when he tried to get her away and pulled him away from her.

I punch him in the face and then Bella opened her eyes and ran away.

_It's all about us, (it's all about us)_  
><em>It's all about us, (it's all about us)<em>  
><em>All about us<em>  
><em>Run away if we must<em>  
><em>Cause you know us.<em>

_It's all about us, (it's all about us)_  
><em>It's all about us, (it's all about us)<em>  
><em>And no one Can trust (it's all about us)<em>  
><em>It's all about us.<em>

_It's all about us_

* * *

><p>Review tell me what do you think. Love? like it?<p> 


	13. The last of preparation

Disclaimer- i do not own Twilight. And sorry if its (grammar/ spell mistakes)

* * *

><p>After I opened my eyes, ran my way to the car, and drove home and ploted the plan of my revenge as it approached the days of the match.<p>

I am so clumsy of me. Does not the battle around 90minutter or something with a break in between?

I hope I have luck over in the morning. Otherwise, I am going to be humiliated by the rest of the school and my life.

Hmm could write a note to him but cannot use handwriting as he knows it and even when the game is over for me.

Plan No. 3 is in progress. 1. Write a note to his and put it into his car.  
>2. Use spy costume and wig that maybe someone does not know me again to be sure.<br>3. To sneak smooth to scratch on his car and back to the dressing room to put the key in which it was the last time to look at the battle and sneak mysterious home.  
>Not bad, sounds promising might have driven his car a little, taking no chances.<p>

I went into the bathroom, took from me my clothes, and went into the shower to take away the feeling of being dirty after I nearly was raped.

After I showered took the pajamas I bought at Victoria's Secret and let me sleep until tomorrow comes.

However, James did not leave me, no, he was everywhere around me could not escape from him. Even if he didn't raped me he was very close that it happened if it were not for him, i dont know what i would do.

I turned and twisted me when the nightmare came from all sides, situation after situation. Can hear him laughing evil of me after he raped me. Is he in jail or in custody to justice, etc.?

When I woke up, got out of bed, and went to the bathroom to do a daily routine.  
>Found me a Demin jeans and a blue button shirt. Hmm-blue lingerie set could perhaps match with clothes.<p>

Oh Edward I am so sorry but it must be done if you had not bullied me so I had not done what I should do with you over tomorrow.

Took a little eye base before some natural eye shadow, mascara tiny little blush and some lipstick, I was ready to act in the operation scream.

When I came to the mall, I went where they were selling wigs. I thought a good while before I came on the idea might have a use for lenses. Hmm not bad idea went where they sell lenses and glasses and bought one with different colors in packs.

I will show you who I am Edward, I am also stronger something you did not know perhaps? Haha feel my wrath Edward you have created a completely new me that is much stronger than I was.

I have always loved you and always will but I will survive. Will be waiting in the wings for you. Loneliness do not kills me anymore. I am fine by myself; I am stronger that you gave me.

Feel my wrath.

* * *

><p>What do you think? here is a little taste of next chapter:<p>

**"My car! who has done that to my car!" cried Edward.**

**Its good to be Isabella Swan i smiled and walked carefully to my monster struck.**


	14. Revenge is sweet and karma is a bitch

Disclaimer - i dont own twilight but i guess i own the plott. heres what we waited for * drum roll* read on :)

see you on the end

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I sat and thought out revenge plan that will be the sweetest revenge ever. Edward loves his car and himself saw how not to destroy some of his ego?

He has always been strong but is going to cry like a baby after looking scratched on his car. But he might be angry take revenge back therefore provides no evidence that myself.

To Edward, thanks for showing that life is hard, that I know do not have to worry what others say to be myself.

I thought that revenge is sweet when Bitch by Meredith Brooks came out of the radio I started to sing the lyrics to the song with a hairbrush in my hand close to the mirror.

_**I hate the world today**_  
><em><strong>You're so good to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know but I can not change<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tried two tell you but you look to me like maybe I'm an angel Underneath<strong>_  
><em><strong>innocent and sweet<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yesterday I cried<strong>_  
><em><strong>Must've Been relieved two see the soft side<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can under stand how you'd ask so confused<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not envy you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm a little bit of everything<strong>_  
><em><strong>all rolled into one<strong>_

_**I'm a bitch, I'm a law**_  
><em><strong>I'm a child, I'm a mother<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm a Sinner, I'm a saint<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not feel ashamed<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm your hell, I'm your dream<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm nothing in between<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know you would not Want It Any Other Way<strong>_

_**So take me as I am**_  
><em><strong>This May Mean you'll may have to ask for a stronger Mon<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rest assured That When I Start to make you nervous<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm going to Extremes<strong>_  
><em><strong>tomorrow I will change<strong>_  
><em><strong>And today will not mean a thing<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm a bitch, I'm a law<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm a child, I'm a mother<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm a Sinner, I'm a saint<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not feel ashamed<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm your hell, I'm your dream<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm nothing in between<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know you would not Want It Any Other Way<strong>_

_**Just When You think you got me figured out**_  
><em><strong>The miseason's already changing<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think it's cool you do what you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>And do not try two save me<strong>_

_**I'm a bitch, I'm a law**_  
><em><strong>I'm a child, I'm a mother<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm a Sinner, I'm a saint<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not feel ashamed<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm your hell, I'm your dream<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm nothing in between<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know you would not Want It Any Other Way<strong>_

_**I'm a bitch, I'm a tease**_  
><em><strong>I'm a goddess on my Knees<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you hurt, When You Suffer<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm your angel undercover<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've been numbed, I'm Revived<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can not say I'm not alive<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know I would not Want It Any Other Way<strong>_

Ah, well Charlie bought a printer in this house or it was not the plan worked. This song could have been my theme song.

Went to my laptop, started it, and wrote on a Word program, "You will not find me" made clear to the printer and printed it out.

I wonder if Edward manages to deal with me if we ever get together? I will definitely not weak this time there will be arguments. I'm going to like to push hard.

Hmm what shall I do now, could prepare clothes, and stuff ready for tomorrows match. i sat the wig next to a tight Demin jeans and a top that was America with American flag across the top.

Next day

It was the day of the match and does not begin slightly in the afternoon and revenge is close to me that the smell of victory for miles. Oh, he might cry after his car have been scraped.

Later that day

I was in the parking lot to make me ready to do any revenge finished first so I can be sure.

So I took a hair tie and wrapped my hair up. And did the blonde wig that was exactly like Tanya, and blue lenses that remained similar to Tanya eye color.

When I finished I went there at the gym is and went to the boys' locker room was fortunately no obstacles even lucky me. I was looking for coats and bags around me. I was fortunately a jacket that Edward uses all the time.

Searched his coat pocket to find it in the first attempt. Since the key or some important things are always in the right pocket.

I sprinted out as fast as I can and have lucky show the note in my pocket before I went. Was the hood when I scraped a little long line on the right side, lucky show I took the gloves in case if there was a little complicated on the road and they had to now smart huh? If they had before I had my hand in his jacket pocket to Edward.

and scraped a little bit deeper in the paint than the higher and opened the car to put the note in the driver's seat to shut the car to sprint back and forth without problems in a jacket pocket on the right course. And took off my wig, lenses, and gloves to shut the door to the car to going to the gym to see the rest of the match.

The fight was good the cheering of his best friend and we used to shine 10-09 was very close but good, I went to the parking space to put on my cap on when I heard Edward cry if scratched since inspected his car if it has happened with the .

"My car! Who has done that to my car! "Cried Edward.

It's good to be Isabella Swan I smiled and went cautiously to my monster truck  
>Oh yes, victory is mine.<p>

* * *

><p>so what do you think of this chapter tell me what you think :)... review would make me glad..<p> 


	15. Song practice

As you all know i dont own the songs nor twilight, but i think i own the plot on the story.. got inspiration of A cinderella story movie.

* * *

><p>It's been a week after my revenge that was a brilliant plan. No one knows it's me who did it, there are many who point to Tanya, but it can not be her. It was good that I took with me the wig.<p>

I was beside my closet and put into books. I've heard rumor that, Tanya has kissed another behind his back, he knows something about It.? Hope he doesn't get infected by Tanya if he at all has sex with her.

I saw a poster that there is talent in the school, thought to sign up. I do not care if I lose just to get the message clear to him that counts. Oh, my God I get to hear the terrible might well practice a little before the competition.

The school went a little fast and slow. When I got home I thought through all the songs were two that stuck out was' Who's That Girl "and" now you know " argh ...  
>I began to sing "Now you know"<p>

_In These Eyes_  
><em>More than words, more than<em>  
><em>Anything That I've spoken<em>  
><em>When the skies<em>  
><em>Turn two gray, my heart's<em>  
><em>Just about two crack open<em>

_So the story goes_  
><em>There's something thin you Should Know<em>  
><em>Before I walk away and I blow the ending<em>

_(Chorus)_  
><em>I never Want to Be Without You<em>  
><em>Oh no, here I go, now you know<em>  
><em>What I feel about you<em>  
><em>There's no endin<em>  
><em>Must've Been wrong two doubt you<em>  
><em>Oh no, there I go, no control<em>  
><em>But I'm Fallin so, now you know<em>

_Feel so light_  
><em>Cravin oxygen<em>  
><em>All this panty leaves me empty<em>  
><em>Will you run<em>  
><em>Can you buy it<em>  
><em>Cuz I need you two tell me<em>

_Maybe this Seems bold_  
><em>But I'm hopin you'll stay for the happy ending<em>

_(Chorus)_  
><em>I never Want to Be Without You<em>  
><em>Oh no, here I go, now you know<em>  
><em>What I feel about you<em>  
><em>There's no endin<em>  
><em>Must've Been wrong two doubt you<em>  
><em>Oh no, there I go, no control<em>  
><em>But I'm Fallin so, now you know<em>

_No I will not look back When I tell ya what I think about you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
><em>No I will not look back When I tell ya what I think about you (yeah, yeah)<em>

_So the story goes, yeah_  
><em>You already know<em>  
><em>So do not be a fool and go spoils the ending<em>

_(Chorus)_  
><em>I never Want to Be Without You<em>  
><em>Oh no, here I go, now you know<em>  
><em>What I feel about you<em>  
><em>There's no endin<em>  
><em>Must've Been wrong two doubt you<em>  
><em>Oh no, there I go, no control<em>  
><em>But I'm Fallin so, now you know<em>

_I never Want to Be Without You_  
><em>Oh no, here I go, now you know<em>  
><em>What I feel about you<em>  
><em>There's no endin<em>  
><em>Must've Been wrong two doubt you<em>  
><em>Oh no, there I go, no control<em>  
><em>But I'm Fallin so, now you know<em>

Not bad song I must say. To show my true feelings. They were true enough to the song_._

_There were places we would go at midnight_  
><em>There were secrets That nobody else Would Know ...<em>  
><em>There's a reason but I do not know why<em>  
><em>I do not know why, I do not know why<em>  
><em>I thought They all belonged to me<em>

_Who's That Girl?_  
><em>Where's She from?<em>  
><em>No, she can not ask the one<em>  
><em>That You Want<em>  
><em>That ha's chair my world<em>  
><em>It's not real, it's not right<em>  
><em>It's my day, it's my night<em>  
><em>By the way, who's That Girl<em>  
><em>Living My Life<em>  
><em>Oh no, livin 'my lifeee ...<em>

_Seems like everything's the same vicinity (vicinity)_  
><em>Then I look again and everything ha changed<em>  
><em>I'm not dreaming, so I do not know why<em>  
><em>I do not know why, I do not know why<em>  
><em>She's everywhere I want to ask<em>

_Who's That Girl?_  
><em>Where's She from?<em>  
><em>No, she can not ask the one<em>  
><em>That You Want<em>  
><em>That ha's chair my world<em>  
><em>It's not real, it's not right<em>  
><em>It's my day, it's my night<em>  
><em>By the way, who's That Girl<em>  
><em>Living My Life<em>

_I'm the one who made you laugh_  
><em>Who made you feel<em>  
><em>And made you sad<em>  
><em>I'm not sorry<em>  
><em>For what we did, and WHO we were<em>  
><em>I'm not sorry, I'm not here<em>

_Who's That Girl?_  
><em>Where's She from?<em>  
><em>No, she can not ask the one<em>  
><em>That You Want<em>  
><em>That ha's chair my world<em>  
><em>It's not real, it's not right<em>  
><em>It's my day, it's my night<em>  
><em>By the way, who's That Girl<em>  
><em>Living My Life<em>  
><em>Oh no, livin 'my life.<em>

Well who is she who stole my life? Well her name is Tanya Denali and boyfriend Edward my best friend, or was? Alice was completely gone with Edward could not go to her about my problem either, only Angela but is together with Ben, I'm the lonely nerd. Sigh

* * *

><p>so what do think of the song which song do you will come in the next chapter? i know Whose that girl is from another movie but i love that song anyway.<p>

reason for each song Now you know - Bellas feelings Who's that girl- Bellas feeling, jealusy of Tanya stolen Edward and abit missing Alice in it.


	16. Now you know

Disclaimer i do not own Twilight, and sorry for the errors.

* * *

><p>It was the audition in the gym everything was in place to use. And I was ready to show feelings for him at all. Will never be ready but it's now or never, if I back out now do not know if I will get her to say what I will say today.<p>

"Hey Bella, you singing?" Said Angela shocked. She thought perhaps that I did not do things like that, normally, I did not. But will show him what I feel for him.

"Yep, i will show my feeling for him," I replied, smiling.

"Good luck, Bella," she said and smiled.

Whore gang went first to sing how much they love my girlfriend about it was it does not quite know with Tanya, she was completely different category than Lauren and Jessica, but will not judge the rather mild as well. but what do i know. But it's not just cause they go in same category as Tanya.

It was my turn up on stage and it was now or never.

**In These Eyes**  
><strong>More than words, more than<strong>  
><strong>Anything That I've spoken<strong>  
><strong>When the skies<strong>  
><strong>Turn two gray, my heart's<strong>  
><strong>Just about two crack open<strong>

I watched Edward all the time while I was singing the song. My heart hold on to crack when I sang the verse. I felt naked when I sang my feelings.

**So the story goes**  
><strong>There's something thin you Should Know<strong>  
><strong>Before I walk away and I blow the ending<strong>

He stared at me.

**(Chorus)**  
><strong>I never Want to Be Without You<strong>  
><strong>Oh no, here I go, now you know<strong>  
><strong>What I feel about you<strong>  
><strong>There's no endin<strong>  
><strong>Must've Been wrong two doubt you<strong>  
><strong>Oh no, there I go, no control<strong>  
><strong>But I'm Fallin so, now you know<strong>

I've fallen for you, Edward, and have loved you long ago.

**Feel so light**  
><strong>Cravin oxygen<strong>  
><strong>All this panty leaves me empty<strong>  
><strong>Will you run<strong>  
><strong>Can you buy it<strong>  
><strong>Cuz I need you two tell me<strong>  
><strong>You are my water and air, you are my everything.<strong>  
><strong>Maybe this Seems bold<strong>  
><strong>But I'm hopin you'll stay for the happy ending<strong>

For me, could have a happy with me instead of this drama, but you went your way of living pupulæritet, while I'm me

**(Chorus)**  
><strong>I never Want to Be Without You<strong>  
><strong>Oh no, here I go, now you know<strong>  
><strong>What I feel about you<strong>  
><strong>There's no endin<strong>  
><strong>Must've Been wrong two doubt you<strong>  
><strong>Oh no, there I go, no control<strong>  
><strong>But I'm Fallin so, now you know<strong>  
><strong>No I will not look back When I tell ya what I think about you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>  
><strong>No I will not look back When I tell ya what I think about you (yeah, yeah)<strong>  
><strong>So the story goes, yeah<strong>  
><strong>You already know<strong>  
><strong>So do not ask for a fool and go spoils the ending<strong>  
><strong>(Chorus)<strong>

**I never Want to Be Without You**  
><strong>Oh no, here I go, now you know<strong>  
><strong>What I feel about you<strong>  
><strong>There's no endin<strong>  
><strong>Must've Been wrong two doubt you<strong>  
><strong>Oh no, there I go, no control<strong>  
><strong>But I'm Fallin so, now you know<strong>  
><strong>I never Want to Be Without You<strong>  
><strong>Oh no, here I go, now you know<strong>  
><strong>What I feel about you<strong>  
><strong>There's no endin<strong>  
><strong>Must've Been wrong two doubt you<strong>  
><strong>Oh no, there I go, no control<strong>  
><strong>But I'm Fallin so, now you know<strong>

Thought not as much as I sang the song, except that I love Edward so much that my heart beating out of my heart. And I saw Edward went away.

" we take a short break, you can roam around school if you want" said the principal.

* * *

><p>review what do you think? oh and prepare for drama..<p> 


	17. What Goes AroundComes Around

Disclaimer- i do not own Twilight and i dont own the songs that inspired this chapter eighter. and sorry for the error.. dont have Beta at the moment. music inspiration is Justin Timberlake

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I went around and thinking of an angel with brown eyes and brown hair. And the song she sang, she loves me? Ah angel you should not, I do not deserve Bella, I'm a monster.

I went into the gym. song contest was soon over, though it was typical class would have been the end of the second hour. Therefore, I think it ends the end of the third hour.

"The break is over, sit well and enjoy the music." Said the speaker.

Mike and his team played a boy band sang and played her, and eventually was normal again. All helped to clean up in Forks style.

And here I was again thinking of the song that Bella song and can't believe that she loved me.

I saw something that broke my heart into a million pieces but also angry that she could do something like that to me. I saw Tanya kissing a boy, namely Mike Newton who was the girlfriend Jessica. But it seems that they were ready to have sex there too. The kiss was deep and cheerful too. Tanya pulled his pants down .

I went over to Mike and he went away from Tanya and pressure he touched a closet and held him there for a minute. And went to Tanya when Mike said something that made me even angrier, "I love you Tanya," and I went over to mike and pushed him down to the ground and kicked him when I was ready to kick Mike again came Tanya tried to stop me.

"Why!" I cried angrily, "why?"

"He pushed me against the closet" Tanya screamed something that was lying in my ears since I saw the whole shit. And it did not look like she was doing something about it if she did not like it either.

Tanya came to me and tried to kiss me. But I took my hand on her face and pulled it a little far away from me. "You had sex with my friend, Huh?" I called out to her.

"I'd never done it with anyone other than you Edward," said she tried to be honest, but do not succeed I can see it in her eyes, that she has done it before.

"How many have you had sex with Tanya behind my back?" I called out to her. "How many have you had sex with while you were with me huh Tanya!"

" 45 while I was with you, more or less can be more" she squeaked.

"Huh, so, you decided to fuck men coming your way, huh Tanya!" I cried to her again.

"I need sex!" cried Tanya.

"Oh, so I was too boring for you? Tanya, I was too bored that you began to fuck men behind my back! "I cried aloud that I could hear someone coming toward us three.

"Because you would not have sex with me," screamed she "that you would not slip on your Virgin for me, but no when you believe in the" no sex before marriage or until you have found the right "I am not the right one for you Edward? "she screamed at me.

"And I'm grateful for it," I said low.

"Because then I drop to get more infections of you" I said certain "Now I must go to the doctor to check myself if I have something."

"Because I guess you have it before you were with me," I said low ..

"We are finnished Tanya, our relationship is over" I said, low but specific to her.

"No, I can get better, I promise you. I love you Edward, "she said," No, you promise nothing, "I said and walked out of school, could not bear to see her face now and never in my life time.

**(just imagine the fight like it was in music video What Goes Around... Comes Around. around 6:00)..**

**?POV**  
>interestingly, much sweeter than revenge my happened a week ago.<br>The whole scene was so juicy, and I knew that Tanya was a whore.  
>Now Edward knows it.<br>Pity the next girl being girlfriend if he was infected of Tanya.  
>Whether he is infected in the mouth or down there.<br>A bit of a drama.

* * *

><p>so what do you think? review. Poor Edward huh? i am tempted to write their relationship when tanya cheat on him. should i? tell me i am sure those Tanya fans would flame me if i put those in ExT category lol =) until then .<p> 


	18. Bittersweet Memories

Disclaimer- i do not own Twilight nor will i ever do. hope you Enjoy the story, and sorry fo the grammar mistakes.

* * *

><p>I sat on a wooden stump and thought of all the memories I had and Tanya, it was not even a good memory of her since it was all a lie, the whole relationship was a lie.<p>

_**"Hey Eddie, what makes a handsome like you here alone," said Tanya. As she walked to me.**_

_**"Thinking," I said in a bored tone, do not know if what I said or Tanya was boring to think.**_

_**"What were you thinking?" She said in seductive tone.**_

_**"Bella" I said and sighed, could have her, she is like forbidden fruit.**_

_**"Why do you think of the freaks? I am much more interesting than her, "she said, running a finger over my arm**_

.

It was the first meeting with Tanya before I was with her. I deluded myself to think of  
>Bella when I was with Tanya.<p>

**_Tanya and I were at a party, sat on chairs around a table, and talked.  
>We have been together 1 year and have gone well.<em>**

_"**What do you think of cheating?" I asked Tanya.**_

**_"I think it is stupid shows that they are not faithful, and that shows they are whores and fucking guys and kisses the back of his girlfriend/boyfriends back," she said with honest voice and smiled. "Cheers" she said._**

I laugh bitterly of the memory, how did it go for you Tanya? Did those things behind my back. Liar.

I should go soon and check if I do something after having kissed her on the mouth who knows if she has infections that I do not know or that she has lied to me.

**_it was at prom last year and I Tanya danced she looked very innocent but felt there was something about her that screamed "Poor"_**

**_But I ignored, and danced with her._**

**_"What do you think we ought to be limits on the relationship been?"_**

**_" What do you mean?" She said, smiling innocently._**

**_"I think what is allowed to do in our relationship?" I asked._**

**_"Oh?" She said confused "good to kiss each other should be allowed," she said and smiled and pushed me across a wall in the school auditorium. I smiled a little with her and laughed a little bit of the answer she gave me._**

**_"Yes, but what is the line to be unfaithful?" I asked her again._**

**_"Hmm, do not kiss behind one's back, of course, especially on the lips, and not to have sex behind one's back." So good we had something in common there._**

**_"I agree with you there" I said to her and took her earlobe into my mouth. And she moaned low in response._**

Whether she is lying about what she said or do not remember. She went over the limit we set last year.

I stood up from the stump and called Alice on the way to my car. "Hey Edward," she said in excited voice.

"You can drive home with Emmett? I have to take me a ride to the hospital to something nice "I asked her.

"Sure see you soon," she said.

"see you later" and hung up and drove to the hospital have to check if I have anything or not

* * *

><p>Hmm what do you think of the chapter and how do think the check up will go Good or a bit complicated? review :)<p> 


	19. The Suprise

Here a another chapter for you reviews that like this story. hope you like it

this Chapter is dedicated to treena - ivy- carter who helped to plant a litle seed in chapter =) here you go girl.

Disclaimer i don't own Twilight nor will i ever be.. and sorry if its any Error or some facts is wrong in the chapter ..

* * *

><p>As I approached the hospital and parked the car in the parking lot and walked into the hospital and to the reception.<p>

"Hey, you have agreed on an hour with the doctor," said the reception lady.

"No, but I have to check if I have STD, it is possible to squeeze something in between without having to deal with the doctor in advance?" I said desperately but seductive voice.

"Oh, dear, just wait in the waiting room. What is your name? "She said.

"Edward Cullen. Ma'am, "I said and smiled.

"Are you Carlisle's son?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm one of Carlisle adoptive son." I replied her.

"Just sit there and wait," she said, pointing to the waiting room.

I went to the waiting room and saw that it was a few there and waited to doctor call them up.

While people been called by their doctor, I thought of Bella, maybe this is my chance to be with her, but what if I have something I cannot kiss her then without her infection or something else.

This must be God's punishment to me, that I have bullied her and behaved like shit to her.

"Edward Cullen" Called the doctor. I got up and went to her.

"Follow me" she said and left. I followed her room had a large machine think it was called x-ray or something.

"Lie down on the bed," she said. I did as she said and scanned me. And heard her and some other nurses discuss.

"What's is that ?" She said one, pointing to the data.

"It cannot be?" Gasped the nurse and held her hand over her mounth in shock. Was it that bad? Could I have gotten something from Tanya?

"Its looks like it," she said with sympathy in her voice.

"You can get up now, Edward," she said. I got up and went where she stood.

"I would recommend you 100gram doxycycline twice daily for 14 days," she said again and wrote a prescription and handed it to me.

"You have chlamydia and gonorrhea," she said and looked at me gently in my eyes let me have the information sink in.

"You can come here to be checked or you can have your father to help you ," she said.

I went to the counter, paid for the hour, went to my car, and drove to the nearest pharmacy.

When I went into the pharmacy, waited for the queue to tag my number. Then someone shouted, No. 109 and I looked at the note and there were 109 on it so it must be me so I went to the counter and said, medicine and so on the note.

He went around medicine stand behind the counter and found two medications one and the other is Ceftriaxone as it said on package.

"Be careful" he said to me, and paid the medicine and drove home.

When I got home, it was Alice in the garage waiting for me.

"So why were you in the hospital today," she said when we were in the living room and saw all the gang except whore gang and others of the boy from the football team.

"Cannot say," I said, I will not drop the bomb right now, would rather talk to Carlisle first.

"Please," she said, when the puppy dog eyes, but I took my eyes away from her face and said "no"

I am so glad she did not see bag where the medication is , they will find out pretty quickly and with Rosalie here and is friends with Tanya wild with caustic and poisonous comments.

" Can you drop it for now?" I asked in the particular tone to Alice.

"Okay for now but promise to tell me after the" she asked back.

"Maybe" I said. However, i cannot trust one hundred percent no matter how thick and thin we have been together. Alice is the chatterbox is like Jessica, likes to gossip. Emmett has a big mouth, and who knows what he will say. Jasper, I am a little unsure since he is quiet but if Emmett find something, they are just as bad. And Rosalie, she is probably the worst on the list, she is friends with Tanya and can do that Tanya is the innocent and pure as that.

"So we heard from Jessica that you broke up with Tanya today," said Rosalie with a sneer. "Why did you break up with Tanya?"

I grimace when she said Tanya and said, "Well I took her in the act" back to her.

"It was not that Jessica said to us," said Alice and the others nodded in agreement with Alice this the reason why I cannot trust her she believe everything the gossip is like Jessica and belive what jessica say and do.

"I saw Tanya kissing another man," I said sharply back to them. "And it looked like she had good time" it was true she looked like she had a good time with Mike, but they did not know it now.

"Liar! Tanya is an innocent and she cried after you broke up with her, you idiot, " screeched Rosalie, but others were somewhat neutral but Alice was more of Rosalie's side where but boys were more neutral.

"Whatever, goodbye" I said and went in my bathroom and thought how Tanya get the infectious diseases; she knows that she has them or she does not care about it? While I thought, it felt that I had to cough and felt that my throat was sore behind. In addition, took my hand around my neck, coughing and it was even worse than the first.

After I finished my cough, I took the tablet.  
>What have I done?<p>

* * *

><p>hope you liked it? review and tell me what you think.<p>

hope you don't be mad that i put some diseases on him.

Any ideas to next chapter is appreciated :)


	20. Confrontation

**A/N brushes some dust on this story with a new chapter, i almost lost inspiration and idea for this story. but i found a little spark and here is a spanking new chapter for those who love this story :) enjoy i dont own the character or twilight if i did Jacob would be killed right now..**

**review if you want at the bottom and give ideas :)**

* * *

><p>I was at school and tried to follow what the teacher tried to teach us students, but did not work for me; Bella was in all my thoughts.<p>

I just found out I have gonorrhea and chlamydia, and to get rid of them so I can prove I'm the same Edward as she is known since she was a child. But it was easier said than done.

I bully her and have almost lost touch with her because I have been concerned about my reputation, football and Tanya that I have completely forgotten about her. I must have been a terrible friend and had no contact with her, luckily she has Angela as a friend, she is a good friend to her.

Do not know quite what to do with Tanya she pursues me everywhere and tries to apologize; I have received enough of it after she was cheating on me.

I remember the conversation I had with my dad yesterday, I was afraid to show that I had STD and what it would do to my reputation_._

_"Dad can I talk to you in a little while?" I asked then knocked home his office._

_"Of course son just come in," he said and I opened the door and closed it again._

_"What can I do for you, Edward?" He asked. And this is going to be embarrassing topic to talk about._

"_I, I have STD" i admitted and blushed something I do rarely and shows rarely to almost never._

_"How did you get it and how did you get that?" __He __asked__._

_"Can we be silent? do not want them to know this information, "I said low, will not my siblings to know because some of them are in the same group that Tanya and did almost everything she said at least Rosalie thought she and loyalty if she heard it, I'm sure she have given information to Tanya and twisted on it than what was true._

_"Of course" he whispered back, he know that my siblings can be a little too curious for they own good._

_"I think I was given by Tanya when I kissed her," I replied. I started to open her mouth to explain how I got to her._

_"Wait, you can only get STD through sexual intercourse. And you have not had it done correct? "He asked._

_"No, I'm still a virgin, but I think Tanya sucked a man who has STD down there-"_

"So Edward, I heard you are single after you broke up with Tanya," purred a girl named Jessica Stanley and a member of the club whore_._

I was completely lost in memories that I didnt see Jessica kissing me, okay now coming soon rumors that I have done something.

"You have delicious lips, see you later " and winked, before she went her way.

I was on my way to the exit came Tanya again as always to say sorry again, when can I ever find peace?

"What is it now Tanya?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to say sorry," she said innocently. Like I think about that.

"Why don't you go to the doctor to get rid of the diseases you have?" I asked her low, even though I'm not with her anymore and do not give 5 cents for what she says now, so I care about her at least a little bit but that's it.

"I could have cared little about the diseases I have now," she answered back.

"Thanks to you I got some of your diseases" I murmured back, angry because she spread it on me and in addition and probably infected someone else and did not care a shit what she did.

"Aww, the little Eddie infected, poor you," she cooed, with a smile on your face and it was not an innocent or a genuine smile, no it was evil smile.

"You want more?" She purred and drew nearer. I gulped.

"No thanks, I've enough with what you have infected me already," I replied politely. But inside I was angry, was almost on the plan to kill different scenario, flirt little with her until she falls for me that she was now to take her to the woods and stab her before she knows word of it. beat her with something to make her unconscious. No, stop now Edward think of her family, her friends, think of Carlisle, he will be disappointed in me if I took a life bad or not.

"Every time you kiss one another, they are infected with what you have and they will suffer" cackled her evil. "You are marked" she cackled and went away.

Do not know what she know that the diseases can be cured, not what I thought to tell her in the near future_._


	21. Friendship or Relationship?

A/N: i am so sorry if i havent updated in sooooooooooo long, i have been very distracted with my friends and have litle trouble here and there, so hope this will Chap will satsify you all. Enjoy

* * *

><p>«You must come to This Club," she cried to all club whores.<p>

"Shall we go there?" Asked Alice. They nodded and murmured, why not. "Will you Edward?"

"I do not know, Alice." I said to her. I do not want to transmit more diseases to more than what I have already.

"Please, Edward with cherry on top" she asked with puppy dog pout, which no one can resist.

"Come on, maybe you can get some on the party" Emmett howled with laughter, I thought for sure something was about sex topic.

Rosalie said nothing but glared daggers at me. She is sure mad at me because she is Tanya right woman.

"Shall we say, we meet there, it's called wolf bite" babbling Jessica, looks like she is the one who plans out of his gang.

Lunch was uneventful after that. I thought after I got the disease away I will come clean and maybe be with Bella until we die if she sometimes wants me back at all.

"What do you want Mike?" Said Jessica frustrated. "Is not it enough that we are over or what?" She asked bitterly.  
>The students stared at them as they discussed, since it was in the middle of class.<p>

"I said I was sorry, I did not," said Mike frustrated and angry, "I. Want. You. Back! "He said angrily. Do not know what his problem is but have heard rumors that he and Jessica are broke up and looks like that rumor was true, no secrets in a small town like forks.  
>oOo<p>

I was on the way out to the car and had a promise ring in his pocket bought it yesterday after a confrontation with Tanya.

The ring was silver with branches that circled around a heart with two diamonds on the inside and a diamond right next door. Hope I can find her before she goes home so I can put this beautiful ring on her finger to declare her as mine.

"Bella, wait!" I said to her when I saw her go to her truck. Who gives a daughter like that scrap car that? Bella stopped and looked back over her shoulders and said "yes?"

So that students from the school and was on his way home, but they stopped and stared at me and looked at Bella as something interesting to watch.

I went over to her still have my sack on my back with my homework I have to do when I got home.

I took her hand and looked at her brown eyes showed that she was confused, probably because I was close to her after I bullied her and that I talked to her so much.

"I just want to apologize for how I have treated you in the past" I confessed of my sins.

"Sorry is only one word" huff she said.

"I know, Bella and I promise to be better friend" I said with a lift in my voice. Still holding her hands, I said "will you be my girlfriend? Will you take this ring as a promise like that we can be together until we die "

BPOV  
>"Will you be my girlfriend? will you take this ring as a promise like that we can be together until we die "<p>

Edward took his hands away from me for a few seconds before he took out a small box and opened the box so I could see the ring.

Our friendship has been on thin ice already that I can barely see the cracks in the ice because of bullying stunt he did a while ago. He tries to apologize and then some. He wants to be with me? I saw everything that happened between him and Tanya.

I stood there speechless when I saw the ring and the last words he said. Branches that protected the heart which has two hearts inside and one beside, it was absolutely beautiful.

I do not know quite what to do. Can I risk the friendship we have with anything else? If it is over between us can we get the friendship we have back or will it be in ruins? Can I really risk it without being ruined? So many questions in my head. But the main question was friendship or relationship?

Friendship or relationship that is the question.

* * *

><p>so how do you like it? good? bad? ok? come with ideas they might inspire me ;)<p> 


	22. Heart to heart Kiss to kiss

Sorry for the long wait guys. and you had probably sensed that is story close to an end. I don't own Twilight or the song ET from Katy perry that inspired this Chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"I don't know, Edward. and I can't promise that I will wait for sex till we are married" I answered but continued. "Our friendship is already on thin ice already, and I can already see the cracks»<p>

"I'm sorry," he said. "Wish I could go back in time to fix what has happened, but I can't." He huffed and took his hand slipped through his hair.

"I'm sorry for what happened with Tanya" I muttered, on the inside I had a victory dance in full swing and was glad that I could take that step and be with him, but after what happened, I was a little cautious.

He laughed, bitter and dark. "Yes, and then got one of those infected disease she had, take medication will get rid of it, the family is skeptical because they do not know that I would have the disease only Carlisle knows about it»

"Just know that I am here for you if you need a shoulder to cry on." I smiled and walked to my car.

"Thank you, will remember it," he said a few feet away from me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 weeks later<em>**

I was on my way to my locker to put my books in. It was lunch and all the students went out of class rooms to meet their friends in the cafeteria. When I was finished adding my books in my locker I saw him moving and he came closer and closer to me until we were face to face.

_**Kiss me, **__**ki**__**-ki-kiss me**__**  
><strong>__**Infect me with your love and**__**  
><strong>__**Fill me with your poison**_

I can feel his breath on my cheek, on my nose and my mouth, he's lips a few inches away from mine his breath smelled of peppermint as he chewed chewing gummy to smell so delicious.

"I've waited so long for this" he said in a deep and lusty voice but continued "should have done it long ago if I was not so stupid and went with Tanya" with the green eyes that were dark showed want and perhaps small hint of love?

He clenched his hands and loosened in a second were both his hands on my neck and pressed his lips against mine. I could feel that he empties all the feelings he had for me in that kiss. His hands went from cheek to my hair and continued kissing me.

So that all students in this corridor as the scene with different expressions on their face , Alice looked happy, she has waited long for this too. Rosalie glared at me with disgust, seemed she was ready to kill me. Tanya had the same as Rosalie. But the other mostly had fascination on their face

"And I do not need a shoulder to cry on, I need your lips," he said, when he pulled after the kiss.

"And I have waited for a long time" I breathed, trying to get my breath back, "and I'm glad I could help you"

"Really," he raised an eyebrow

"Yes, really."

* * *

><p>what do you think? only 1 chapter next. oh and what do you think about a Tanya Pov as an Extra? raise their hands or shall i say review ;)<p> 


End file.
